


Lake Monster

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for twd_kinkmeme. Everything is author's choice save for Daryl swimming. Go nuts! If he is swimming naked I will bare the nonnies children. I took this idea and turned it into Daryl teaching Glenn to swim… emphasis on the trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Monster

Title: Lake Monster  


A/N: Still getting used to these characters so I hope they aren’t too out of character. This has not been beta’d.

 

Lake Monster

 

“Uh, why are you getting naked?” Glenn asked his voice razing in alarm, as a blush heated his skin.

“I Aint gona swim with ‘em on.” Daryl said not even pausing to glance over at the Asian man a few feet away from him as he shimmied out of his jeans tossing them on a nearby rock. Getting into the cool water he walked out till he’s waist deep before turning to look as Glenn who’s alternating between looking at him with his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water and turning away blushing like a school girl. “You wana learn to swim or not?” Daryl asks with a smirk before falling back into the water fully submerging.

Glenn who’d been looking away at that moment whipped his head back towards the large lake, looking to see where the hick had gone. He couldn’t make anything below the water rippling in the wind; he can’t help but picture all of the lake monsters he’s seen in horror movies, waiting just below the surface. Rationally he knows they don’t exist and that Daryl would scoff at the notion of being taken down by imaginary beasts. He’d thought zombies were just make believe to till they were knocking at his door asking for a pound of flesh so the notion isn’t so farfetched in his mind.

“Daryl?” Glenn called out worriedly biting his lip, Nessie shooting into his mind swallowing the redneck whole. Shuffling closer to the shore line as he receives no answer, he calls out again more hesitantly because even before zombies Nessie had been the one monster he’d believed in. He rationalizes to himself the it can’t be Nessie since she’s all the way in Scotland but that doesn’t push away the fear of other monster lurking under the surface.

Glenn lets out a yell, which is not girly at all no matter how much he’ll be teased for it latter and jumps back as he’s splashed eyes wide with fear before they land on Daryl bent over laughing like the hyena from the Lion King. “What the hell!” Glenn yells clutching his chest, the only thing he need be afraid of is Daryl telling Sophie how much of a frightened kitten he is around the camp fire latter that night. “You’re such an asshole.” He growls ready to stomp away his clothes soaked through and clinging.

“Awe don’t be a lil bitch, get in the water. Clothes all wet now.” Daryl says with a shrug before leaning into a backstroke, the water flowing around him as he moved further away. Glenn frowns down at his clothes water dripping from them before glaring at the blue eyed man wondering how he managed to get him so wet. Groaning in annoyance he pulls his wet clothes off, pushing Daryl’s clothes to the edge of the large rock so he can lay his out to dry.

Glenn bit his lip and hesitated feeling shy. “Just take ‘em off Chinaman.” Daryl yells with a roll of his eyes laughing as he sees the other man’s blush deepen from way out there.

“This isn’t some trick to drown me right?” Glenn asks as he slowly steps into the water.

“If I wanted to kill you I would’ve done it before.” Daryl said with a shrug swimming closer the deeper Glenn got.

“That’s not much of a comfort.” Glenn told him with a frown, he only received a shrug in return as the older man motioned him closer.

“Lay back in the water.” Daryl told him once they were deeper in the lake the water half way up their chests. “Just do it, I ain’t gona let you drown.” Daryl growled out at the skeptical look he received. Glenn was still looking at him with clear hesitation but leaned back slowly, Daryl brought his arms up hovering just under the lanky man’s torso and neck. “Relax.” Daryl said as he watched Glenn chest move rapidly, it took a few minutes before the Asian man calmed just floating there.

Glenn smiles up at Daryl when he realizes he’s just floating the fear of drowning and lake monsters dissipating with his elation at the notion. He gulps a little as he notices the water dripping from Daryl’s hair rolling down the contours of his chest and arms. “Alright what’s next?” Glenn said his blush rising as he stood up tongue darting out to wet his dry lips as he glances sideways at the other man.

“What’s your rush chinaman?” Daryl asked with a smirk, one eyebrow raised.

“Korean.” Glenn states with an eyed roll. “It’s going to be dark in a couple of hours, I want to lean this today.” Glenn told him, he was about to cross his arms over his chest when he felt something brush a crossed his leg, he froze dark eyes going wide.

“Whats wrong?” Daryl asked body going tense as he took in the other man’s tense form.

“Something brushed my leg.” Glenn said after a moment gulping nervously as he tried to peer through the murky water.

“I’m sure it’s no-“ Daryl started to say but was cut off as Glenn yelped jumping closer to him.

“It’s not nothing.” Glenn hissed at the older man still trying to see into the waters depths. Daryl frowned at him before ducking down into the water fully submerging himself and disappearing into the darkness. Glenn gulped a bad feeling creeping up his spin as the music from jaws played on in his head against his will. What the hell was he doing worrying about lake monsters when there were so many other dangerous things that could be lurking just beneath the surface.

Glenn jumped again with a screech as Daryl sprang up from the water a large fish in his hands flopping around wildly in the rednecks hold. “Fucking prick” Glenn hisses spinning in the water and stomping off slowly the water slushing around him in an effort to get away from Daryl who started laughing grip still tight on the fish.

Glenn starts cursing in Korean as Daryl continues to laugh, loud gasping breaths making breaks when they can, as Glenn treaded through the water angrily. The underwater growth catches at his feet twisting around his ankles only aggravating him more. Glenn was paying no attention to where exactly he was going just determined to get away from the menacing redneck and back to shore. He really should have paid attention, because the next thing he knew he was underwater a gasp escaping him on reflex, dragging water into his lungs.

Glenn tried to breathe the water back out only succeeding in swallowing more as he sunk. His arms and legs thrashing wildly in an attempt to get his head above water but he was only sinking faster his legs getting more entangled in the lakes plant life. All he could see was the blue of the lake, every sound from the outside world was muffled as he sunk lower.

Daryl stopped laughing as soon as he realized the kid wasn’t going to just stand back up and continue storming off. He cursed dropping the fish back into the water as he treaded through the water as quickly as he could. Daryl called out Glenn’s name the closer he got before diving under the water eyes open in the murky water searching for the other man. Glenn was still thrashing his movements slowing when Daryl saw him in the water, the water was murkier around him from where he’d kicked up the bottom. Daryl caught him in the water wrapping a strong well-muscled arm around the Asians thinner waist pulling him up trying not to let the flailing arms hit him in the face.

“Calm the fuck down.” Daryl got out, a hand catching him above the right eye just as he got both of their heads above water. One arm still around Glenn’s waist Daryl used his free hand to beat at the other man’s back. Glenn’s lungs burned as he tried to take in air and dispel the water all at the same time, just ending in him spluttering. The strong pounding against his back finally helped his coughing and water came gushing out. Glenn nearly double over as he coughed and spat, a stomach full of water emptying back into the lake as Daryl holds him securely, fist still pounding away.

Glenn would have blushed from how much of Daryl’s naked body was pressed up against his own if he wasn’t so busy just focusing on breathing. Daryl kept his arm tightly wound around Glenn’s middle as his coughing fit slowly subsided. He stopped beating on the kids back as dark eyes gave him a rather pathetic look and instead opted for rubbing it soothingly.

“I think that’s enough swimin lessons for today.” Daryl says with a chuckle as he starts toting Glenn towards shore. When they were more out then in the water Glenn tried standing on his own, his legs shaky he just ended leaning heavily on Daryl an arm thrown around his back to support him. “Easy there rice flower.” Daryl says as he practically drags Glenn to shore. Glenn has the urge to swat at the redneck for the name but he’s kind of sleepy and worn and the man did just save his life, even if he was also sort of the cause for his near drowning.

Daryl lowered Glenn down into the grass a few feet away from the water before handing him his clothes. “They’re still wet.” Glenn said petulantly wrinkling his noes up at the clothing as he curled up in an effort to keep warm and covered, the sun overhead helping to ward off the chill left from the water. Daryl rolls his eyes, Glenn just ignoring it more focused on the man just standing there in all of his naked glory not shy about his nudity one bit. Glenn knew Daryl wasn’t always so comfortable with his nudity, had seen the man shy away from changing at camp on more than one occasion.

Glenn was pulled from his admiration by a shirt catching him in the face. Pulling it away he realized it was Daryl’s from the missing sleeves and dirty frayed edges. Glenn tilted his head up glancing at the older man eyes catching on rivulets of water raining down Daryl’s toned chest. Daryl gave him no explanation for the shirt, simply walking off back into the water, leaving Glenn on the shore to bake under the sun.

If it been any one other than Daryl he might have asked what the man was doing, but it was Daryl and he was unlikely to receive an answer. He didn’t feel much like asking anyways, with his throat raw from coughing. Instead he pulled the tattered shirt on, it was big on him even more so than Daryl whom had more bulk to fill it out and watched the older man in the water.

Glenn watched Daryl for quite some time, he sat in the middle of the lake impossibly still, and occasionally he’d tense up with anticipation, waiting for something. Glenn smiled eyes heavy as he watched Daryl suddenly spring into action, plucking a large fish from the water and grinning from ear to ear. Glenn can’t really think of a time he’d ever seen Daryl this calm and relaxed, happy even. Daryl had been close that first night at the CDC but that had been alcohol induced glee and pure relief at not having to watch out for geeks for the first time in months.

Daryl looked younger like this, like he wasn’t carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn’t look so warn out and tired surrounded by water with the sun beating down on him making his skin shine under its light. He’s never seen Daryl like this and plans to hold the memory close, to hoard it, sure none of the others had been privileged with such a rare sight.

Glenn can only keep his eyes on Daryl for so long before the sluggishness really pulls over him and he’s yawning his jaw popping. He lets his body slump to the side using an arm to pillow his head, the other wrapped around his knees as he curls up in the grass. He fights to keep his eyes open, watching Daryl in the water, but between the weak feeling and the sun beating down on him it’s not long before sleep wins out.

Daryl isn’t paying much attention to Glenn, glancing at him every now and then but far more focused on the fish swimming around just beneath the surface of the lake. He’s not concerned about Glenn’s safety any more since he’s now safe on shore, they haven’t seen any walkers for a few days now and he’s sure he’d hear them coming with how quite it is. He still makes sure to keep an eye on the kid though, making sure he hasn’t decided to do anything stupid like get back in the water.

Daryl feels the tension leaving his body more and more as Glenn falls asleep on shore and the sun beats down on him in contrast to the cool water softly slushing against his navel. He falls back into the water letting it whoosh up around him before slowly floating back to the surface, closing his eyes against the sun light as he broke the surface. He lay there drifting for a long time just relaxing his thoughts drifting in lazy blurbs as he floated through the water.

The sun was starting to set, the sky coloring varying shades of orange and pink as Daryl finally made his way out of the water. Collecting the fish he’d gathered nearby he checked Glenn’s clothes, he frowns as they’re still damp but they would have to do till they get back to camp. He shook the sleeping man smirking as Glenn mumbled and swatted at him before eventually the persistent shaking got him to open his eyes.

“What?” Glenn asked voice thick with sleep as he looked up at the red neck his displeasure clear.

“Time to go back to camp, get dressed sleeping beauty.” Daryl said dropping the damp clothes onto the half-awake man. Glenn made another face a sound of annoyance leaving him as he sat up rubbing at his heavy eyes. “Put the clothes on, you can change when we get back to camp princess.” Daryl told Glenn prodding him with a foot to get him moving.

“Dick.” Glenn hissed at him glaring as the older man chuckled but got up sluggishly and pulled on the pants throwing his damp shirt at Daryl unwilling to give him the one he was wearing. Daryl frowned at him but let it slide throwing the damp shirt over his shoulder and leading the way back to camp.

\- 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

TBC


End file.
